Night Phantoms
by MidnightMasquerade87
Summary: She came to Japan for a job, she had decided to leave racing behind in the U.S. That was until she got tangled up with Project D's leader Takahashi Ryosuke. I suck at summaries. Ryosuke/OC, Keisuke/Kyoko, more to come later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever fanfiction, and I have no idea what i'm doing. So if it's bad i'm sorry just give me time, and i'll try and make it better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Initial D(although I do wish I owned Ryosuke, but doesn't everyone), but the OC's are mine.

In a parking lot at the base of a mountain in the US, a bunch of cars had gathered together, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Are you really going to take the job?", a bunch of people started asking.

"Yes", a woman of twenty-two replied, "But you created the Night Phantoms, how can you just leave?" A girl of eight-teen stated. "Because I can't pass up this job, and it's in Japan." She replied with a smile.

"Come on, Chris what are you going to do go over there and race?"A girl leaning against a two-toned silver and blue R32 Nissan Skyline GT-R asked.

"No, this is for a job nothing more." Chris answered as she dug into her jacket looking for her ciggs, she pulled one out and lit it, she blew out the smoke then said.

"Look i'm not disspanding the Phantoms I will leave one of you in charge, but I have a feeling some of you are going to follow me over there." She smiled looking at Lizzy who was still leaning against her Skyline, then turned and looked at Sam and her sister standing next to her white Evo V.

"So what are you going to do with your FC Chris?" A guy asked, Chris started laughing "It's coming with me of course like I would leave it here. Are you out of your mind?" That got everybody laughing.

"So when is your flight?" someone else asked. "The day after tomorrow." She stated, "What Monday, thats to soon," someone else said.

Chris smiled and said " You all will live I promise, I have already decided who will take over for me." Everyone started talking at once "Who?"

"This can't be happening", Chris ignored them and said "Micheal will take over", Micheal just stood there speechless as everyone turned and looked at him.

Chris walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, "You will do fine I trust you, I leave everything in your hands."

With that Chris said goodbye and walked to her black Mazda Rx7 FC3S and got in and started to leave with Lizzy and Sam following her.

Chris smiled as she drifted out of the parking lot and thought 'they will do fine they don't need me, besides going to Japan is going to be fun.' She looked in her rear view mirror ' Oh ya, it's going to be fun with them coming to Japan as well' Chris started laughing.

**A/N:** I know it's a short chapter but it's the prologue, so forgive me. I'll make the next chapter longer, promise. Let me know what you think good, bad, or just stop while i'm ahead lol. (Okay i redid the chapter, everything is the same. I just spaced it different let me know what you think.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry it has taken me this long to update but right now i'm in the middle moving and also chasing my son around so for now the updates will probably be about once a month maybe sooner, if I get the time. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Initial D, I just own the OC's

Tokyo, Japan

" I can't beileve its nine am, it's to early." mumbled Nikky. Sam looked over at her eight-teen year old sister " You'll be ok, it wont kill you," that got Chris and Lizzy laughing.

"All I know is i'm ready to lay down in a real bed," Chris stated. Lizzy looked over at Chris and said "Are you sure about leaving racing behind?"

Chris looked down with a sad smile "Yes, it's better I leave it behind in the U.S."

"Alright, if you say so", Lizzy replied. Nikky looked at both women ahead of her " So does that mean we can race if we want?" she asked.

"If you want, just be careful." Chris said. "So where are we heading anyways?" Sam asked as they got into the rental car. "Gunma Prefecture, Takasaki" Chris replied.

Lizzy looked out the window of the car at everything passing by and sighed, " All I know is I can't wait until our cars get here," she said.

" Why, you itching to race already?" Sam asked from the backseat laughing. "Not really" Lizzy said still looking out the window.

Nikky was sitting in back with Sam ignoring everyone else, 'I can't wait for my Mitsubishi GTO to get here, I can't wait to start racing' Nikky thought.

Everyone fell silent, for thirty minutes nobody said anything until Chris shouted, "Oh shit, I completely forgot." Lizzy, Nikky, and Sam just stared at her, "Forgot what?" Sam finally said.

Chris looked in the rear view mirror at her then went back to looking at the road and said "Kyoko, I was supposed to call her when we got here." "Who is Kyoko?" Nikky asked.

"Oh that's right, she didn't come with us." Lizzy said. Sam turned and looked at her sister and started to explain, "Well you remember a few months ago when we went to Japan with Chris?"

"Ya, you all went and left me behind," Nikky mumbled. "Ya , well when we were over here, we met a girl in Saitama named Kyoko, she's a street racer there, well to make a long story short we became friends."

Nikky looked between the girls and said "Oh, I see." Lizzy turned to Chris " So, are you going to call her?"

"Ya, but why don't we stop and eat, then i'll call her and see if se wants to meet us there." Chris replied. All three girls voiced there agreement, Chris pulled into to a resturant called Family's.

They got out and walked into the resturant, then sat them selfs at a booth.

Chris pulled out her phone and dialed Kyoko's number, "Hey Kyoko, it's Chris." Chris smiled, " Ya were here, hey you up to meeting us at a place called Family's?" Chris watched amused as Sam and Nikky started arguing over something.

"Ok, see you when you get here." Lizzy rolled her eyes as the two sisters continued to argue, she turned and looked at Chris, "So, I take it she's on her way?" Chris laughed as Sam threw a spoon at Nikky, then replied "Ya."

Ten minutes later Kyoko walked into the restaurant and walked over to the booth where the girls were sitting and sat down, "Long time no see." Kyoko said. Sam smiled " Thats the truth, how have you been?"

Kyoko looked thoughtful then said, "Pretty good, what about you guys?" Chris looked at her "Same old same old as always."

"So, I was going to see if all of you wanted to come see a race tonight with me?" The girls looked at each other and all decided to go with Kyoko. Nikky looked at Kyoko "So, who's racing?"

"Takahashi Keisuke." Kyoko replied with a sad smile, "That's the guy from Project D right, one of the Double Ace's?" Chris asked.

"Ya thats him, all of Project D will be there." Chris smiled at her friend, " So, I take it Project D is still going strong?" Kyoko nodded her head.

"Hmm, I want to race one of the Ace's" Nikky said. The four other women at the table looked at her like she was stupid, and said "NO!"

"Not happening", "Have you lost your mind", "Is she crazy?" Kyoko asked Sam, all Sam could do is nod and look at her sister like she had gone insane.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and looked at everyone, " We better get going if we are going tonight."

"Ya, we have alot of unpacking to do." Sam replied, they all got up and paid and walked outside, Chris turned to Kyoko before getting in the car "Do you want us to meet you, and we will follow you there."

Kyoko nodded and said " Ya that will work just meet me back here around ten."

The girls said their goodbyes, and left towards the place where they would be staying. "Tonight's going to be fun," Sam said.

**A/N:** Sorry if it's bad, R&R, Flames are welcomed. (Same thing with this as well, so let me know.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** So sorry I have not updated in so long you all have most likely thought I gave up on it after all it has been over a year, but I have not I promise. My job, plus raising my son has kept me away from writing, not to mention a major ase of writer's block. Also my computer broke and I just now got a new one. There will not be any racing scenes for the fact I'm no good at writing them, also I'm sorry the chapter is short but i'll try my best and make the rest longer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Initial D, but the OC's are mine.

They pulled up to the house where they would be living. The girls got out of the car and Nicky stared at the house "That's where were staying?" she asked.

Chris walked up to the door and turned around "Yup" was all she said as she turned back around and unlocked the door and went in. Lizzy, Sam, and Nicky followed her in. They explored the house and picked out their rooms.

Lizzy sighed "Well I guess we should unpack." The girls all nodded.

Several hours later they were all done and were sitting in the kitchen.

"So who's cooking dinner?" Sam asked.

Nicky looked up and said "Not me!"

All the girls laughed at that, "I will, want to help Lizzy?" Chris asked.

"Sure why not," she replied.

Sam and Nicky were sitting at the table watching them cook. Finally the girls were done cooking, and put the food on the table. They were eating and talking about the race that night.

"I'm really excited!"

Sam turned to her sister and said "Your always excited when we go and see a race Nicky."

Nicky stuck her tongue out at her sister, as Chris and Lizzy laughed.

Chris shook her head and said "Ok that's enough, we need to be leaving soon if we are going to meet Kyoko at nine fifty."

The girls all got up and left to get ready an hour later they were walking out the door and heading to Family's. The girls pulled into the parking lot at Family's where they would be meeting Kyoko to go to the race tonight.

Nicky looked around the parking lot, "Where is she?"

Sam rolled her eyes at her sister, "Impatient as always."

Lizzy shook her head at the sisters and said "She will be here soon."

"Actually she will be here in a few minutes," Chris smiled as the three girls turned to look at her

"How do you know that?" Nicky asked.

"Dont you hear it, the Rotary sound." Chris replied.

"Only you would be able to tell that Chris." Sam said.

Nicky looked at Chris and asked " How can you tell its hers?"

Chris smiled " Each car has there on different sound, you'll learn eventually."

Not even two minutes later Kyoko pulled up, she got out and smiled, "Hey sorry I'm late, I had a few things I needed to do."

Sam shook her "It's alright, we weren't waiting long."

Chris looked around at the girls and said "So are we ready to go?"

Kyoko turned to look at her "Ya, let's go or we might miss the race."

All the girls loaded up in the two cars, they followed Kyoko to where the race was being held and parked the two cars. Chris got out of the car and walked over to Kyoko followed by the other three girls.

"So you said Project D is racing tonight?" Nicky turned towards Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded her head "The race should be starting any minute now."

**A/N: **That's the end of this chapter. R&R please.


End file.
